


Butt Bow

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Flirting, Flirty Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier's trousers have a bow on the butt, he needs help tying it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	Butt Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Also found [here](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/630441926935609344/jaskier-put-his-hands-on-his-hips-as-he-peered-at) on my tumblr!

Jaskier put his hands on his hips as he peered at his new outfit. It was stunning, of course it was, he helped designed it. It was a beautiful shimmering turquoise ensemble that would bring out the blue of his eyes. He was planning on pairing it with his new laced shirt. Of course, if he were to wear his doublet properly then no one would see the intricacies of the fabric beneath it but he was very aware of his own follies. The doublet would probably stay done up for approximately fuck all time before he undid it. He hated how constricting they were across his chest and he hated playing with them done up. How was he supposed to move in the damn things?

The only problem he could see with the outfit was the tie on the back. It was there to accentuate his waist and pull his trousers in a little tighter but normally he managed to have ties on the side. The back would be a problem. He would never manage it on himself properly.

Unless.

No.

Geralt would never agree.

Unless, he did.

He grinned and pulled on the trousers. He considered leaving his shirt off but that would be a bit much even for him. He licked his lips as he pulled the shirt over his head. Maybe next time.

The trousers fit almost perfectly, even without the tie being done up but he had a plan and he was sticking to it. He sauntered out of his room towards the witcher’s, it had been one of the rare times where they had had enough coin for two rooms, which was, quite frankly, a tragedy. Jaskier had grown rather fond of sharing the bed with his grumpy witcher. Especially when it was small enough for Jaskier to have the excuse to curl up on Geralt’s bare chest.

It was enough to drive a bard crazy… in the best possible way.

He didn’t bother knocking. At this point they’d seen each other in all sorts of compromising positions, and even shared a whore or two when money had been particularly tight.

“Geralt!” He sang happily as he threw open the door.

“Fuck off, bard.” Geralt grumbled.

Jaskier let his eyes wander over Geralt’s scarred and gorgeous body. He had his hands on the lacing of his sinfully tight leather trousers, clearly in the middle of getting dressed. Jaskier smirked and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Geralt pulled his hands away from his trousers.

Jaskier winked and glided over to his friend. He patted Geralt on his very naked shoulder and gave him a cheeky smile. “Oh I am not one to judge, dear friend.”

“Hmm.” Geralt grunted and glared at him. “What do want, Jaskier?”

“Who says I want anything?” He pouted.

Geralt just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh fine. You got me. I need a favour.” He sighed dramatically. “You see, my darling witcher, I hurt my back… tuning my lute?” He mentally cursed. That was a shit excuse. “And I can’t reach the tie…” He turned to wiggle his arse in Geralt’s direction, hoping the witcher would notice the loose strings. “Be a pal would you?” He turned to glance over his shoulder at his friend.

Oh ho ho!

Geralt was blushing! Not to mention he was staring at Jaskier’s arse.

Jaskier smirked and dropped into his lower register. “Please, Geralt.” He bit his lip as Geralt’s eyes flashed up to his face.

“You want me to tie… on your arse?” Geralt grumbled.

“Yes please.” He winked. “In a bow, like a present.”

Geralt’s eyes dropped back down to his arse so Jaskier gave another small wiggle and delighted in the intensifying blush on Geralt’s face.

“Your arse is present?” Geralt mumbled.

Jaskier let out a peal of laughter. “Exactly, dear witcher, and if you’re lucky I might even let you untie it later?” He winked.

Geralt growled and his hands were suddenly on Jaskier’s arse.

Well now, wasn’t this a delightful development?

Jaskier hummed happily as Geralt tied the lace in a neat bow and he made a note to contact his tailor. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to get bows on the back of all his trousers.


End file.
